To Mark Beginnings
by Thinking Without Speaking
Summary: Creativity Spark was a normal, ordinary girl. Well, ordinary if you consider waking up in a burnt building without any memories, living forever, having a pet phoenix, and giving children ideas ordinary. There's a new darkness arising and the Guardians need her help. Being the fun girl she is, she accepts. This is her new story. Because you can only mark beginnings. OC insert! :D
1. Chapter 1

I cracked my eyes open for the first time. Taking in my surroundings, I realized I was lying in a heap of black ash and gooey melted rubber. Looking down at myself, I also see I'm dressed in drab burnt rags. They did their job to cover me, but I instantly loathed their color. Or lack of color, thereof. My showing skin was either burnt or black with soot. There was also a heavy looking steel rod lying next to me, which I presume was hoisted off of me. It was, as I noticed the three, large, and bleeding gashes on my stomach. I gasped and resolved to fix some things. Such as, the bleeding, the burns, the soot, and the clothes.

As I jumped to my feet, (Unsteadily, I may add.) I saw a wooden pencil lying beside me as well. I picked it up, and the pencil grew longer, then shorter, and finally deciding to glow softly with a rainbow array of colors. I gasped in awe. A sketchbook lies at my feet, and I pick it up. I flip to a random page and place the pencil on top. Drawing all over the page, in 15 seconds, I look at the turnout. Smiling, I see a white flowing tankini and a pair of white short-shorts. I get bored with the color, and my pencil glows red. It grows into a heavily covered paintbrush. I wish for red, and it appears on the tip. Giggling slightly, I shake the brush and red paint splats on sections of the drawings. Orange. Yellow. Green. The list goes on until I have used every single color of the rainbow. Soon, two green sneakers with stars on the side have appeared by my hand. I draw a black belt with a gold notch on it beside the two, and finish with a black leather bracelet studded with silver bead-like items. Also, a simple black ring for another bracelet. Two rainbow hearts appear beside the articles for earrings. Black nail polish, black mascara, lip gloss, pink eye shadow, and lime green eye liner are drawn beside purely in spite of myself. I also draw a mirror wishing to see what I looked like. Subconsciously, I rip out the page and wave it through the air with a cutting motion. To my great surprise and astonishment, the things I drew appeared in front of me. I smile and throw the old, drab, and worn articles off of me and placed the new ones on in their place. I apply the makeup and jewelry. Out of sheer curiosity, I open the mirror to look at myself. I have white hair with rainbow streaks running throughout. My eyebrows are a whole different matter from my weird, but startlingly beautiful hair. One is indigo and the other is purple. Weird. My eyes are rainbow, with every single one of the single colors in each iris. My skin is fair and tanned and that's about it.

I get bored and bounce out of the burnt down house with amazing agility to the town nearby. Screaming as the wind seemingly pushes me into the air, I hear the faint festivities of the civilization. I have no idea how I had just gotten used to flying like that, but I did and flew to the town. Smiling all the while, I wandered the small town.

"Such a beautiful day here in Burgess, isn't it Mandy?" I hear one lady say to another. So, I'm in Burgess, huh? I look to my right and see a newspaper stand. The date reads 'September 7th, 1700'. Nice to know. I smile at the children walking past me. They ignore me. I feel a bit broken at seeing the young man in the middle ignore me, but I have no idea why. I shrug it off. Have I suffered from amnesia or something? I don't even know who I am… Oh, I should ask someone! I flew to a man standing a few feet away.

"Hello sir, do you know who I am? Or how I got here? What happened? Hello? Can you hear me, sir?" I quickly ask the man. My voice is sweet like honey. He ignores me, too. This is a rude town. I walk to an elderly woman. Asking the same questions, the woman ignores me. Then she walks _straight through me_. I gasp. Am I a ghost or something? I look up to the full moon as if it would answer all of my questions. To my surprise, it did.

_Hello. Your name is Creativity Spark. I give you my best wishes for your immortal life._

Most of them, anyways.

"What do I do? Why am I here? Why can't they see me?" I shoot off questions left and right to the moon. He seems to give a light chuckle.

_You will figure it out. Goodbye._

Well, he wins this year's award for the greatest jerk ever. I sigh. Suddenly, a sixth sense picks up and I find myself flying towards a house at the end of the village. I fly straight through the walls and to a child seemingly writing music.

A, B, G…

Nothing. It ends there. The girl picks up her violin and plays a C. She sighs and shakes her head. My hand shoots for the sketchbook I picked up and flips to a random page. My other hand grabs the pencil and writes a few measures of music. My left hand grabs the page and tears it out. It gets folded into a paper airplane and I throw it at the child's head. I instantly hate myself for throwing things at a child. But, the airplane flies inside of her head and is gone. What just happened? Then, the girl's eyes spark up in the form of creativity. She grabs her pencil and writes the exact same measures I did on my paper. For some reason, her copying off of me makes me proud. Is this my job? To give kids ideas? Probably, I answer myself. I smile as the little girl bounds up to the door with her paper to show her mother and… right through me. Again. I groan out of pain and frustration. Why is this happening?

I fly out of the house and back to my rubble. Pinching the bridge of my nose out of rage, I scribble all over a random page. Looking closely, it seems like ashes, but I just scribbled. I tear out my doodle and throw it through the air. In the middle of the toss, the paper disintegrates into black ashes on the floor. Great, more ashes to add to my growing pile. I was taken aback when the pile of ashes _burst into flames_. The whole house is going to catch on fire. Again. Nice. But the fire stops by itself and out comes a baby bird. One word is running through my mind. _Phoenix_… It perks its fuzzy head up to me and rests its gaze on my bleeding stomach and burns. The bird hops up to me and cries on my wounds. To my surprise, the gashes go away and the burns heal. The only thing left are three scars crossing my midsection. Cool! It stops crying and smiles at me. I pat its fuzzy head.

"Why thank you. Well, aren't you the cutest! Would you mind awfully if I kept you?" It chirped at me happily in response.

"I'm taking that as an okay. You need a name. How about Lightbulb? All one word. Do you like that?" Lightbulb nods and nuzzles my cheek.

"Well, nice to meet you, Lightbulb! My name is Creativity Spark. That means you are… Lightbulb Spark. I like it! It sounds nice!" Lightbulb makes this cute gurgling sound and I pet her head. I have no idea how I know she is a her, but I do. Lightbulb's downy feathers sprout fully and leave her a brilliant array of red, orange, and yellow. She looks like a bird made of fire. Simply breathtaking.

**_360 Years Later…_**

I woke up moaning. I haven't gotten any sleep for two years. I finally had gotten in 15 minutes when my heart jumped, signaling another child with a dilemma of an empty mind. Flying over to the house, I think of a way to solve the issue. Can't find the recipe book, hmm? Google. Plain and simple. Why can't children think things through? Nope, I've got to do it for them, of course. Sometimes I let Lightbulb do my job, but not often. She doesn't think the consequences through as well as I do. I drew Google on my sketchpad and threw it at the child. He brightened up and ran to the computer. I reminisced on my life so far.

Ideas nonstop. Oh well, what are you gonna do? I remember another spirit was born 50 years after me. Jack Frost, I believe? In Burgess, too. I saw he died saving his sister. How heroic. He seems to think I'm one of the spirits who hate him, and I think he hates me, too. Everyone else does. They think I give them bad ideas that ruin things and cause children to get in trouble or die. I tried to explain that I don't give immortals ideas and that the children don't listen to their ideas and instinct when it comes to trouble or death. They never listen, or course. It always ends in a bruise, physically or mentally. For the Easter Nuisance, it's both.

Back to the present, it's September 7th. I've been alive/dead for 360 years. Congratulations to me. I've also been alone for 360 years. I know I have Lightbulb and all, but I want a friend that can talk back. Yes, I'm on slightly good terms with Harmony Sharp, the music spirit. She doesn't count because we're not _friends_, exactly. She's the closest I've got, though. I hear a shift behind me. I twirl around, after grabbing my pencil, to see…

The Easter Idiot.

He laughs at my 'threatening' pencil pointed at his face. I smile and think of how much I wish I had a sword right now. The pencil morphs into a sharp sword and Bunny jumps back. I laugh at his startled complexion. Putting the sword back into pencil form and stick it back in my shorts pocket.

"So, how are you, Bunnymund? What are you here for today?" I casually ask as if I hadn't just pointed his death in his very own face.

"Fine. 'V come 'ere on Guardian business, thank ya vary much." His Australian accent is throwing me off.

"What for?" He just grabs me and throws me into a swirling ball of color in the middle of the street. Lightbulb flies after me.

**LINEBREAK THING HERE**

I land on my butt inside of Santa's workshop. Nice. Lightbulb lands on my knee and I pet her. I look around. North's done well for himself. My gaze lands on 5 figures.

Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost, Sandman, the Great Easter Thing, and Toothiana. The Guardians.

"So… Who's complaining about me this time?" I ask. Jack bursts out laughing and the rest look stern, but can't help smiling. Jack holds his stomach as he calms down. "Breathe much, Jack?" Jack starts laughing again.

"Ya gonna kill the bloke, ya great big gumby!" Bunny yells at me, but he's smiling too.

"So, what am I here fo- Idea needed in Wisconsin! Sorry, gotta go! Bye!" I jump up, but North grabs my multi-colored hair and pulls me back. "Owch, did any of you know that being handled by a Russian kinda hurts? Because this is sorta a firstie for me," I say, and of course, Jack starts laughing. North picks me up, because it hurts to get your hair pulled by a giant Russian bandit warrior. I look up to his face from his arms in a comical sort of way, and ask, "Does this guy have a problem?" North smiles down at me, and his breath smells like cookies. Crap, now I want cookies! Ooh… Chocolate chip… Mmm… I like chocolate…

"I dunno, mate. Wa still checkin'. So, on the matter-" I cut him off.

"Oh my gosh, I can't take it anymore! North, you smell like cookies and now I want one SO BAD!" An elf hands me a cookie, and I munch on it. "Go on." I reply in a mouthful of cookie.

"Are you sure you don't have ADD or something, sweetie?" Tooth asks me.

"ADD? What's- Oh, you meant Attention Defic- OH MY GOSH GUYS, LOOK, ITS A RAINBOW! Oh yeah, I forgot, I make those…" No one can hold it in anymore, and the whole room starts laughing. "Yeah, I sorta do." Everyone got serious again.

"Okay, so, you get to be a Guardian! Do you acce-" I Jack off.

"HECK YEAH!" I bounce up and down, and my hair starts to glow.

"Do you explode or something?" Jack asks.

"I dunno. I never really thought about it…" I reply. Inwardly I laugh, I have the greatest prank planned out… I think happy thoughts, and my hair glows even brighter. I tap Lightbulb, and when she looks, I make a small explosion act with my hand. Lightbulb nods and flies in front of me. She's on her burning day, so she explodes into a ball of fire in front of me. As she does this, I wish my pencil was an invisibility cloak. I put it on, and Lightbulb turns to ashes. As I look through my cloak, I see all of the Guardians standing there, dumbfounded. Tooth is the first to speak.

"Oh, sweet lateral incisors! She just exploded! Oh my MiM, she just EXPLODED! She was only a Guardian for five seconds and now she's DEAD!" Tooth lets a tear roll down her cheek and looks like she's about to break down. Geez, she only knew me for 15 minutes. I pop my head out of my cloak.

"Hey, guys, look I'm okay! I was only joking." I say. Everyone looks startled at my head just _floating _there. "Oops, sorry!" I fully take off the cloak. Everyone looks relieved at me being alive and all. My cloak transforms into a giant staff, sorta like Jack's, but rainbow and bejeweled.

"See, mates! Exacl'y why we don' need anotha troublemaka! We'a good enough!" Bunny replies.

"Oh, I'm wounded." I yell, and hold my hands over my heart as I stagger backwards. I keel over in actual pain, now. Ideas that children need, if they go too long without being provided, hurt.

"What's wrong?" Asks Tooth. I explain my thought that was forementioned.

"So, I kinda have to-" Gasp. "Go, like, now!" I zoom out the window faster than a fangirl on a sugar high. I reach the house with the child in need. Poor kid lost his dog. I open my sketchbook and draw the kid looking for his dog in the nearby town. I draw the dog cowering underneath some porch steps. I fold it into an airplane and let it fly. The kid brightens up and grabs his coat to go outside. I think about becoming a Guardian and sigh. I pinch my nose as I fly back to the North Pole. Because this has just marked the beginning of something amazing.

**AN: If this is even worth continuing, let me know! I'll try to make it better as much as possible! :D I hope you liked it and I didn't waste your time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Honestly, I didn't really expect people to actually LIKE my story, so, yeah… I feel sort of embarrassed looking back on the first chapter… My emotions went crazy that day… And, the whole "Modern Age Clothes" thing bugged me to no end. It was like 12:00 midnight when I chose it, and I couldn't really comprehend that she could change her clothes during her life (Stupid, I know) so I stuck with it. Heh, heh…** **Uh, yeah… So, here's the next installment because I have nothing better to do!**

**Jack Frost- You have lots of things better to do.**

**Me- Those matters I will attend to shortly.**

**Jack Frost- No you won't.**

**Me- *Sigh* Yeah, you're probably right.**

**Jack Frost- But, I can't blame you.**

**Me- Of course you can't! Learning and writing about HEAT is NOT fun and you would hate it.**

**Jack Frost- Weren't you writing a story…?**

**Me- Oh! Yeah! Back to your feature presentation!**

I laugh as I fly around the globe back to North's workshop. The first thing I hear when I arrive are screams.

_'Oh, crud.' _I think. I run upstairs and find the Guardians debating with _Death _of all people, who was currently using Tooth as a hostage. Neither Death nor the Guardians notice my arrival, so I sneak up behind Death. My pencil transforms into a dummy of Tooth, and I whisper from behind her head what I am about to do. She nods, and when Death gives a lighter hold, I quickly swap out the real Tooth with dummy Tooth. And Death just keeps talking. And I thought that only worked in the movies! I laugh silently as I shove Tooth through a door. I follow her and then quickly fly out the window and in through another window in the same room so they'll think I just came in.

"So," Death whispers in his calm and cruel voice, "I see we have yet another new addition. Is everyone getting tired of you, Jack?" Jack shuddered, as well as I. We both knew he owed Death. I mean, I saw his death AND his resurrection. That was a sight. And that was the day that I realized that I had died. I mean, he basically had the same reaction I did. No memories, either. I laugh in my head slightly as I remember my first thoughts after I realized that I had died. _'Well, crud.'_ But my laugh turned to horror as I realized that _I_ owed Death, too.

I tapped North on the shoulder about me switching out Tooth. He nodded and I told Jack and Bunny as well.

"What could you be whispering about when your friend and colleague is in the hands of DEATH?" Death asks.

"Well, how about how much of an idiot you are?" I ask.

"Oh, you just cost you your friend's life!" He delicately whacks off the head of the Tooth dummy. I start laughing.

"How can you possibly laugh when your friend just… Died… In front… Of… I CAN FEEL NO CONNECTION! THERE IS NO BLOOD! YOU HAVE DECIEVED DEATH HIMSELF!" Death yells at me.

"So… Is this becoming a regular thing for us now, because twice means you're losing your touch." I add sarcastically. Death screams something horrible that could keep even the strongest of men awake for nights. He then flies off, leaving you laughing behind him. You yell for Tooth, and she comes out. Hugs are exchanged, and only then do I realize the pain of having my pencil broken. My pencil has morphed back into just that, and I quickly grab it. I ignore the pain, the crunch, the heartbreaking _loneliness_, and plain _emptiness _as I quickly mend it. The whole room lights up like a bright rainbow just as Bunny begins talking. Everyone but Jack gapes at my display of magic.

"Shelia, what was that?" Bunny asks.

"Oh, my pencil morphed into the Tooth dummy and it sort of broke when it got its head chopped off. It's all fixed now, though!" My optimism shines through the pessimism. Jack puts a hand on my shoulder. I know why, I heard his cries of pain when his staff broke in Antarctica while giving an idea of a snowball fight to a bored child visiting there.

"It hurts, right?" Jack asks.

"Not really anymore. It gets broken all of the time. Anyways, it only hurt half as bad as your staff; you have to also break my sketchbook too to get to that level." Jack nods. "So, is this why Manny wants me to be the new Guardian? Because Death is getting kind of annoying."

"Yes, but he is cunning when he wishes, and holds great power." I nod to North's explanation. Death surly looked the part. He had a black jacket on, with black pants and held a staff to guide the dead spirits from life to death. He had black hair and a skull tattoo on his cheek. He was a new spirit, the old Death had, ironically, died (Actually, he was recalled by Manny) and was only around 50 years old. He had gone mad in 50 years of being alone. I had visited him a few times to give him a friend, but, alas, he was one of the ones who hated me. He hated doing his job and bringing dead people to the afterlife. He hated me for giving children ideas that lead them to him. Again, I never did.

"I see. I just think he needs a friend." I say.

"He needs payment for his actions! He's just running around killing innocent souls! You know as well as anyone having punishment for your actions, Creativity." I sigh and walk around the room. It's not ME!

"So… Who else besides me is ready for a battle of EPIC PROPORTIONS?!" Jack asks to lighten the mood. I gasp and do a simple back flip so I land in front of him. I raise my hand eagerly like a child wanting a cookie.

"ME! ME, ME, ME, ME, ME!" I laugh loudly. Jack smiles at my childishness but I'm too busy thinking about how fun this is going to be to notice. As my excitement builds, my hair glows brighter and brighter until suddenly I'm back flipping all across the room over and over and over again.

"Geez, the little Shelia has a lot of energy!" Bunny commentates.

"Milk and cookies, Bunny! Only a lot?!" North adds. Tooth laughs.

"Sweet lateral incisors, she's broken the human record!" Tooth states.

"What makes you think I'm not human?" I ask, my voice going up and down in a funny way with my flips, "Oh, and I break it all of the time."

"Snowflake, you need to calm down!" Shouts Jack.

"Please, call me Crea!" I continue flipping and flopping around the room until I get bored. Then I start morphing my pencil into an airplane and fly it out into the workshop to explore.

"Shelia, we need to talk about Death!" I follow Bunny's voice down and back into the room with the Globe. Sadly, there are no dots to accompany my (Lack of) believers.

"What about him?" I say, popping out of my airplane.

"Crea, you need to stop your childish behavior! We need to focus!" Bunny shouts. I have to admit, he is VERY persistent on hating my guts.

"Sorry! Forever a 13 year old!" I shout. Jack is 14, so he's the only spirit even close to my age. I'm the youngest spirit (In body) out of all of them. Everyone else is at least 30. I go and hide in the rafters. They lose sight of me and I use this to my advantage. Stupid adrenaline. I will HAVE to give the excitement spirit a talk about this. "Continue on with this meeting!" I call from the left corner of the ceiling.

"Okay, so, Death can guide anyone who has died into the realms of the afterlife. So we have to keep a watchful eye out for Jack to keep him-" I cut Tooth off.

"Hey, me too!" I shout from under the couch that Jack is sitting on. He screeches and jumps at my voice popping from under his chair.

"What do you mean?" Asks North.

"All I know is that I died in a fire." I reply from inside the right wall.

"Okay, so, we keep a watchful eye out for Jack AND Creativity-" I cut Tooth off again.

"Crea!" I shout from inside one of the fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

"For Jack and CREA!" Tooth shouts up at the lights, and everyone looks at where they think I am. I call from my spot right beside Tooth in her couch.

"Good job." Tooth screams and jumps from me being right beside her. Jack's blue eyes spark up with mischief.

"How do you DO that?!" He asks.

"I dunno, but it's FUN!" I shout from inside the Globe. "It's really dusty in here. You guys should come in here more often."

"We CAN'T because there's no way in!" Shouts Bunny.

"Then how did the elves get in here?" I ask. The elves squeal in anger from me announcing their hiding spot. "Oops, sorry guys!"

"Can we just get back on topic?" North asks, sounding like he is currently in the face-palm position.

"Sure!" I shout from underneath the glass coffee table. Jack pops up in front of me.

"Oh, hey, Jack!" I shout.

"Hey! You're right, this IS fun!" He shouts back.

"You say that like I've ever been wrong!" I high-five him and disappear again.

"So, back on topic… It does not sound like Crea is even in this room…" Points out North. Everyone IN the room hears a muffled shout of "WOAH! I'M OUTSIDE!" And then lots of giggling. I start rolling around in the light fluffy snow. "WOAH!" I suddenly realize how soft the snow feels and how tired my aching limbs are. Adrenaline crash. I stand up and begin to sway, woozy. I see the Guardians piled at the window, watching me. I don't care, I'm just so… Tired… My thoughts fade off as I giggle and smile slightly at the face of the cold arms picking me up bridal-style. Jack. He flies into the workshop and places me in a bed. I curl up onto the pillow and chuckle wearily. "You know, this is the first time I've ever slept on a bed…" I recall to Jack. He smiles gently and pulls the covers over me.

"Goodnight, Snowflake." Jack says. I see a glimmer of gold before passing out.

**Jack's POV**

I smile at her sleeping form. She looks so peaceful... But gosh knows she's not. I feel this tie to her that makes me want to protect her. It's weird, but I can't help it. Sandy forms a picture of a brother and sister that slowly morph into Creativity and I.

I smile at the little golden man. "Yeah, it's kinda like that. I'll see you guys tomorrow to do the meeting." I say, and fly off to Burgess. I take a turn to fly off to Jamie's house. I knock on the window.

"Knock, knock, kiddo! Jack Frost is here for a visit!" I shout. I hear a squeal of happiness from inside as Jamie opens the window. He's 20, but he's staying here for the summer to visit his family. He still believes in me as much as ever.

"Jack! I haven't seen you in forever!" Jamie shouts.

"Two weeks is NOT forever!" I exclaim.

"It is when you have to live with a teenage Sophie!"

"I can't argue with that." I say.

"So… What'd you come here for?" Jamie asks me.

"Uh… Can't a guy just come for a visit?" I ask nervously.

"Yes. But you have a troubled expression, what's the- OH MY GOSH, YOU HAVE A CRUSH!" Jamie shouts.

"No, no I do not, now be quiet unless someone hears yo-" Sophie bursts through the door.

"WHO HAS A CRUSH?!" Sophie shouts.

"JACK HAS A CRUSH!" Jamie shouts back.

"AHHHHHH! NO WAY!" Sophie squeals. "WHO IS IT?"

"Uh… Gotta go now, bye!" I turn to fly out the window, but Jamie grabs the hood of my sweatshirt.

"Sophie, you're scaring him off!" Jamie shouts.

"Aww. Okay, Jack, you came here on your own, so you HAVE to tell us who it is!" Sophie says, calmer this time.

"First of all, it's NOT a crush. It's a brother and sister feeling. We got a new Guardian today and her name is Creativity Spark. She's beautiful and fun and awesome all the way around. She's a year younger than me body-wise, but 50 years older than me soul-wise. She's super sarcastic and has my personality and is a kick-butt fighter. She brings ideas to children and has a pet phoenix. She looks sort of like me, if I was a girl." I say and sit on the bed.

"So..." Sophie starts, "What's the problem?"

"Well, I need a way to make her feel welcome. Like, so she can fit in with us and maybe get the same attachment that I have to her." I say, "But how are we supposed to make that happen?"

"You're in a tough situation, dude. What made you feel welcomed into the Guardian's family?" Jamie says.

"Well, getting believers and the Guardians beginning to like me more." I reply.

"So, introduce the same things to Creativity!" Sophie shouts.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait. IDEA!" I shout.

"What is it?" Sophie asks.

"She's never had a believer before, and you two are the best group of believers there are, so if you believe in her enough, she'd be ECSTATIC!" I shout.

"That's exactly what Jamie and I said, but YAY!" Sophie yells in my ear.

"Is she pretty?" Jamie asks.

"Yup." I reply.

"WOO!" Jamie yells.

"Jamie, you have a girlfriend and that's MY sister. And she's immortal, unlike you." I say with a sigh.

"I never said I was going to cheat or break up with Pippa. If she's eye candy, you know, I'm in."

"What has society done to your brain?" I ask him.

"Corrupted it."

"I figured as much."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Sophie screams at me.

"And what would you like to say?" I ask.

"It'll be SO MUCH FUN to have a Guardian best friend that I can relate to who isn't obsessed with teeth!" She exclaims.

"Jack, you HAVE to bring her soon before we burst!"

"How does tomorrow sound?" I asked them. They nodded enthusiastically.

"YES!" Sophie shouted.

"Okay, guys! See you later!" I called and flew out the door. Creativity is going to be SO happy!

**The Next Day**

**Creativity POV**

I woke up in a soft bed. I remembered the events of last night and chuckled softly. I walked down the stairs, but slipped in the haze of my drowsiness. I shook it off and cracked my back. I walked to the end of the passage and realized I had NO idea where the heck I was supposed to go. I stumbled along the corridors until I smelled a sweet aroma of… Pancakes? I rushed into the room creating the smell and gazed in wonder. The yetis had placed an array of food, to name a few: Pancakes, bacon, French croissants, bread, cheese, milk, water, orange juice, crepes, bagels, and that wasn't even a third of it! I walked past the table before I could reach out and take just a bite of some fruit. But I ignored my stomach's rumblings and walked around to try and find someone I knew. I wandered and wandered and wandered until I got a bit scared. I opened a window and flew out right before North was about to tell me it was breakfast. But, of course, I never noticed him. I continued flying until I reached my burnt down house. I reached the room where I sleep and found Lightbulb there, waiting for me. Suddenly I heard chuckling, and it sounded suspiciously like…

"Jack!" I yelled. Jack popped out of the shadows and I gave him a big hug.

"So, how's my little Snowflake?" He asks me.

"Hungry." I say.

"What? Did North not give you a big 'Welcome' breakfast?" Jack asks.

"Well, I saw a giant breakfast- Wait! That was mine, wasn't it? Oh my gosh, I wandered around for an hour looking for someone and I just flew off, they were about to get me, weren't they? Oh sweet inspiration, I feel so bad!" I pouted.

"C'mon, Snowflake! Look, we'll explain it, and we can eat breakfast and then I have a welcome surprise for you!" Jack yelled.

"Really?! Well, who's waiting, let's go!" I shouted. I rushed back to the North Pole, not caring if Jack was following. (Well, I did care, but I ignored it) I burst through the doors to the workshop and North ran to meet me.

"Creativity Spark, where did you go?!" North asked in a very fatherly voice.

"Well, I was all alone, and I was looking for you, but I got lost, so I stopped and flew away to my home and Jack brought me with him so I could apologize!" I sum up.

"Oh, no need to apologize, Sweet Tooth! You were scared, so you left!" Tooth chimed in.

"I wasn't… Scared…" I scoff, "Pff… If I can handle Death… I can handle being… Alone… For awhile…" I add.

"You wish," Mocks Jack.

"So, who's ready to eat some breakfast?" Bunny asks.

"ME!" I shout. North leads us through a few passages until we meet the dining room. I sit down last in the chair next to Jack.

"Dig in!" North yells. I pile my plate with chunks of melon and a small stack of pancakes. My glass fills with milk and I begin to eat.

"The yetis can sure cook!" I reply.

**After Breakfast Because Nothing Happens…**

"Jack, show me my surprise now. Jack, show me right now. Jack, I want to see!" I yell at him.

"Fine, just follow me." I take off after Jack and he leads me to…

Burgess?

"Jack, in case you forgot, I live here." I howl over the wind.

"Nope, I remember! Just follow!" Jack leads me to a small house and he taps on the window.

"Kiddo! Surprise, surprise! Today's the big day!" He shouts on the top of his lungs. The window bursts open.

"Hey, Jack! Where's the girl?" An adult asks. I peek out from behind Jack.

"Jack, who is this?" I ask him. The adult's eyes widen.

"This is Jamie, my first believer. And guess what's the best part!" Jack yells.

"What?" I ask.

"He's your first believer, too." Jack states.

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" I'm so excited my hair starts to glow and I have to go inside the room to get my back flips out.

"Jack, I think your sister is loopy. You think I'm wrong, don't you?" Jamie states.

"I never said you weren't." Jack replies.

"Oh, yeah! SOPHIE!" Shouts Jamie. I hear a few thumps coming up the stairs. The door opens to reveal a pretty blonde 14 year old.

"Wha- Is the back flipping teen in your room Jack's sister?" Sophie asks. He nods and I stop back flipping. I thrust out my hand to her.

"Hello! My name's Creativity Spark! I assume you're… Sophie?" I ask.

"Yup! Sophie Bennett and that idiot over there drooling over you is my older brother, Jamie Bennett." She takes my hand and shakes it. I turn around and hold my hand out for Jamie to take.

"Nice to meet you!" I greet.

"What? Oh, huh, yeah." He mumbles and shakes my hand. I whistle and Lightbulb flies through the window along with Jack. Lightbulb lands on my shoulder.

"Is that a phoenix?" Asks Sophie.

"Why of course! Her name is Lightbulb. Would you guys like to touch her?" I ask. They both nod and pet the feathers of my bird.

"She's pretty." Sophie calls.

"You're pretty." Jamie says.

"Why, thank you!" I reply and Jamie blushes.

"Off my sister!" Jack shouts to Jamie.

"Hey guys, you wanna have a snowball fight?" I ask.

"YES!" Jamie and Sophie shout.

"Well then, let's go!" I run out the door and into the front yard where it's snowing quickly. Lightbulb and Jack follow, then Jamie and Sophie.

"I'll go get my friends." Jamie calls as he runs away to random selections of houses.

"He knows they can't see me, right?" I ask Jack.

"That can change." Jamie runs back with a large group of others his age.

"Jack, tell them about your friend!" Jamie yells to him, clearly out of breath. He tells them my name, what I do, and parts of my personality. An adult a bit younger than Jamie with glasses is the first to see me. He holds out his hand.

"Hello. My name's Monty. Nice to meet you!" Monty tells me.

"Creativity Spark. The pleasure is all mine!" I shake his hand. Jamie's girlfriend is the next to see me. She holds out a slender hand.

"Pippa. Tell me, has my boyfriend been hitting on you?" She asks. I laugh and shake her hand.

"No. Well, not that I know of." I reply. Everyone shakes my hand and turn around to talk to Jack about something. I hear murmured whispers of "Pretty", "Sister", and "Nice". I don't give it any thought. I slowly form a snowball so no one notices. I throw it over the adults' heads and it falls right…

On…

Jack's…

Face. He exclaims his surprise at my sneak attack.

"It is on!" We continue our snowball fight until I am the only one untouched.

"BONUS ROUND!" I shout and begin to back flip. (I like back flipping) Everyone throws snowballs at me to see if they can hit my flipping form. I dodge left and right, up and down. Until finally, one hits me in the stomach.

"I HIT CREA!" Pippa shouts.

"SHE HIT CREA!" Shouts Cupcake. They all break out into loud laughter and cheers. I wipe the snow off of my shirt and stomach. I join in on the laughter. This Guardian thing is pretty fun!

**AN: Yay, long chapter! :D I'm so proud of myself! Lots of fluffity fluff! I hope you liked it!**

**EDIT 7/10/13: I took out the romance because it just didn't feel right! Don't hate me! I think they're perfect for brother and sister! I just randomly could NOT write this romance! So, I changed it, and I hope you don't hate me!**

**Thinking Without Speaking**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I. AM. RESTLESS! I cannot help it! I feel like I need to rush through this story to get to another one! It's basically a sequel to this one, but with Creativity adjusting to her new family and a whole bunch of family fluff! (Don't act like I'm giving away something, you all know I'm way too nice to kill off my main character. [Disregard that, I put Creativity through a fire so she could become immortal.]) Hey, I need to know if that's a good idea! Also, school started, and everyone who could come over DID, so, I was busy! Sorry! I'll update a lot more, I promise!**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, DO NOT SKIP FROM HERE ON OUT:_**

**And when Creativity gains her memories, do you want me to put the reader as her past life, or a complete new character? I like doing the reader, but I never said so in the description, so I was wondering if you guys would like it.**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT REREAD CHAPTER TWO, I TOOK OUT THE ROMANCE SO THERE IS NONE OF IT IN ANY OTHER CHAPTER. THEY NOW HAVE A BROTHER AND SISTER RELATIONSHIP.**

**OH YEAH, WHEN THE YETIS OR CREA TALK YETISH, PLEASE COPY AND PASTE THEIR CONVERSATIONS IN GOOGLE TRANSLATE SET ON "LATVIAN". I DON'T KNOW IF THEY TRANSLATE THE WAY I WANT THEM TO, BUT BEAR WITH ME, HERE. I'M ONLY FLUENT IN PARSELTONGUE AND ENGLISH.**

**THANK YOU.**

Jack and I lie on the grass near the adults. They head home and give us a smile. I wave goodbye.

Jack and I sit still as we point out clouds to each other and just enjoy the company. The sky turns black and cold as the fireflies begin to gleam. I watch the tiny dots of light flit about the stars in the silky sky. The only sounds I hear are breathing and crickets softly lulling me to sleep. The moon seems to shine brighter as it looks down on Jack and I, as if smiling. I lay my head on Jack's cold shoulder. Snowflakes begin to fall slowly and softly.

"Thanks, Jack." I murmur.

"For what?" He asks.

"For being a good big brother."

"What?" But I'm already asleep.

**Jack's POV**

I smile at Crea sleeping on my shoulder. The aurora borealis sparks through the midnight sky and I start to gather Creativity in my arms. I fly her over to North's.

"About time, mate! What took you-" Bunny looks at the sleeping form in my arms, "Oh."

"She's so adorable! I love her." Tooth exclaims.

"She will fit into the family quite nicely, yes?" North states.

Sandy forms pictures over his head that form one large picture of the Guardians with Creativity in the middle.

"Yeah…" I reply. Tooth smiles at me.

"You know, you and Crea are a lot alike. White hair, small features, cute, sweet, and perfect additions to the family!" She adds.

I smile and walk her to the guest room. She clings to me, but I drop her on the bed and cover her.

"Night," She mutters in her sleep.

"Goodnight." I walk out of the room.

**Creativity POV**

**(Hey, you, Xion5, listen up please! You asked for it!)**

My sleep is disturbed by evil cackling coming from the hall. It doesn't sound like anyone I know… Suddenly, the door bursts open.

"Jack! I'm here to give you nightmares!" He looks down on me in the bed. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" The man asks.

"Uh… Creativity Spark… Who are you?" I ask.

"Pitch Black. Why are you here?!" He asks me.

"I'm the new Guardian. This is the guest room. Jack's room is somewhere else. Wait… YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROKE JACK'S STAFF!" I shout and pop out of the bed.

"A new Guardian? Oh look, a little girl defending her friend against her own doom. How adorable." Pitch remarks.

"Oh look, I have a sword." I reply and I hold up my pencil-turned-sword to his face. I remember this is the king of nightmares and begin to think happy thoughts. My hair glows.

"Let's see if you can use it while you're asleep, hmm?" Pitch asks and throws a glob of black sand at my head. It slides off of me. "WHAT?" Pitch screams.

"Problem?" I shout. "JACK! THERE'S A DUDE IN MY ROOM AND HE HATES ME!" I yell loud enough so it would travel past the door. I hear hustle and bustle as I sword fight with this evil man. "You know, there are dudes who hate me in my room more than you would think. Now that I think about it… Lots of people hate me. I'm actually not surprised." I state. Pitch fills the room with snakes.

"Scared, are you?" He asks.

"Nice try!" I shout. The snakes morph into spiders. I screech. "JACK, THERE ARE **SPIDERS**!" I am deathly afraid of anything even RESEMBLING a bug.

"Scared of spiders, are you? Your fear is even more delicious than Jack's. Would you tell him that he's no longer my main prey?" He asks. I whimper in the corner.

"Jack…" I murmur. The spiders crawl slowly towards me. The door blasts open.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SISTER!" Jack screams and he glows a startling blue. Pitch is blasted with ice.

"Jack… The spiders…" I mumble. Jack grasps his staff and hits each one on the head so they all are left as mounds of nightmare sand. I gather myself together and jump to my feet. Jack tries to push me away, but I shrug him off. My pencil morphs into my staff. I do a cartwheel and kick Pitch in the face. Pitch staggers away and I take that chance to swing my staff on top of his head. He slithers into the shadows and leaves.

"Crea…" Jack says and sits on the bed. I sit next to him. "What did Pitch say?" He asks.

"Well, he likes to… Eat...? My fear? And that he's targeting me. What does that mean?" I ask him. He puts his head in his hands.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening!" Jack whines.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Pitch feeds on fear. Children's fear is… Tasty… To him. And the Guardians are so pure at heart that it… Tastes… Even better. He used to like my fear the most because I'm a child and a Guardian. But he likes yours better because you died at a younger age than I did. So he's… Preying on you." Jack replies with a sigh.

"What will he do to me?" I ask him.

"Just give you nightmares." He replies. I squeak. "Don't worry; I'll stay in here with you."

"You promise?" I whisper.

"Promise." He replies. He picks me up and lies me in my bed correctly and pulls the blankets over me.

"Where are you going to stay?" I ask him.

"How about… In this chair!" He says and sits in a rocking chair in the corner of the guest room. Lightbulb flies up and perches on the windowsill. My pencil morphs into a stuffed rabbit. Jack chuckles a bit as I snuggle up to it.

"Hey, Jack?" I ask him.

"Hmm?" He hums.

"Is Pitch someone we need to worry about like Death?" I ask.

"No. He's too weak from last time."

"But… That was ten years ago."

"He has a century until he's back to full power. We'll be okay until then."

"Okay…" I smile and fall asleep.

**In the Morning Because Nothing Else Happened…**

I wake up and sit in bed. I look over and see Jack slumped over in his chair beside my bed. I smile and shake him awake.

"Jack! It's the morning!" I shout in his ear. He jumps awake.

"No, chicken, NO!" He shouts. "Oh… Uh… Hi?" He starts. I laugh.

"Time for breakfast!"

"But… I… Uh… Don't exactly know where the dining room is…" He replies.

"Neither do I!" I shout, "WE'RE OFF ON AN ADVENTURE!" He nods.

"Sounds good to me." We walk out of the door and around the workshop.

"Keep your eyes peeled…" I whisper as I creep along the walls as to not wake anyone up. "Like two tiny little bananas…" Jack laughs softly.

"Two tiny little… Bananas?" He asks.

"Yes, now don't judge. It's crudelirificent."

"Crudelirificent?" He asks while laughing.

"Yes! I invented the word! Remember, judging is crudelirificent!" I whisper/yell at him.

"Okay, okay." He holds his hands up in mock surrender. We keep walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking wand walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and did I mention that we kept walking? Finally, FINALLY, after an hour of wishing, we found someone who could direct us to the dining room.

"Hey, Phil! Could you help us get to the dining room?" Jack asks him.

"Ēdamistaba?" Phil asks.

"Sorry, Phil, we don't understand yo-" Jack starts.

"I do! Turpināt, Phil." I say.

"Beidzot! Kāds saprot mūs! Pat North nezina mūsu valodu!" He exclaims.

"Tas ir šausmīgi!"

"Tas ir."

"Tātad, jūs domājat, ka jūs varētu novirzīt mūs virzienā ēdamistaba?"

"Tāpēc, protams!"

"Kur tas ir?" I ask him.

"Vienkārši sekojiet man, mīļa sieviete, un ... Ka puisis." He replies. I start laughing.

"What did he say?" Jack asks.

"Oh, nothing… Just… Don't laugh… If you want to do anything, look offended." I say to Jack.

"Viņam nav ne jausmas, kas notiek, vai viņš?" Phil asks.

"Ne pavediens." I reply.

"Tātad, sekojiet man, es pārliecinieties, ka šefpavārs Yetis sagatavot kaut ko pavisam īpašu, lai jūs, mana dāma!" Phil starts.

"Aww, tas ir ļoti salds no jums!" I coo. Phil starts walking. "Tātad, ir kaut kas jūs vēlaties teikt, ka es varētu tulkot par aizbildņu?"

"Nu, jūs varētu tulkot Piķis?" He asks.

"Jā, protams. Pastāsti man." I tell him.

"Vai jūs varat pateikt, Piķis, ka Yetis domāju, ka viņš nēsā cilvēks kleitu?" He asks. I burst out laughing.

"What did he say?!" Jack asks. I take pity on him so I tell him.

"Phil says that the yetis think Pitch wears a man dress." Jack starts laughing.

"A… A MAN dress? IS there such a thing?" Jack asks.

"Phil, Jack gribētu zināt, ja ir tāds kā cilvēks kleita lieta." I tell Phil.

"Protams, es domāju, mēs esam Yetis. Mēs veicām dažus." He replies and opens the closet we just passed. He pulls out a bundle of blue and places it in front of Jack like he's wearing it.

"The heck?!" He shouts. I laugh.

"It's… It's… It's… A MAN DRESS!" I shout.

"I DON'T WANT A MAN DRESS!" Jack shouts back.

"AND I WANT TO SLEEP, BUT OBVIOUSLY THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Shouts Bunny from upstairs.

"SORRY!" I cry back. "Vai mēs tur vēl?" I ask Phil.

"Nē." He replies.

"Are we there yet?" Asks Jack.

"Nē."

"Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl? Vai mēs tur vēl?"

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"NĒ! KLUSUMS!" Phil shouts at us.

"Atvainojiet…" I reply.

"Sorry…" Jack starts.

"Mēs esam šeit!" Phil exclaims.

"BEIDZOT!" I scream, and run in the room.

"THE DINING ROOM!" Jack yells and runs in after me. I pop my head out of the door.

"Ak, un paldies, Phil. Tas bija ļoti jauki no jums! Es ņemšu North sniegt jums vairāk pārtraukuma laiku. Es esmu patiešām žēl, ka kaitina tevi tik daudz! Ir labs rīts!" I shouted back and went back in.

"Viņa ir tik salda meitene." Phil whispered to himself.

In the room, I filled my plate with eggs and waffles. I poured water in my glass and waited for the Guardians to arrive.

"Good morning, you two!" North shouts as he walks in the room.

"Hey, North, can you please give the yetis more break time? I promised them, and they are so sweet!" I shout at him.

"How are they sweet?" North asks me.

"Well, they say the NICEST things!" I reply.

"But, yetis do not speak." North states.

"But they do! I can understand them!" I start.

"How?" North asks.

"Well, I travel the world and give ideas to foreigners, so I pick up a few languages." I reply.

"Where could you possibly pick up Yetish?" North shouts.

"Well, I assume that you picked the yetis up in Europe, right?" I ask him.

"… Yes…"

"Well, they speak Latvian." I reply.

"What languages do you speak?" Asks Jack through a mouthful of bacon.

"Well, I speak a lot of them, so… To name a few… Acholi, Akan, Albanian, Amharic, Arabic, Armenian, Ashante, Asl, Assyrian, Azerbaijani, Azeri, Bajuni, Bambara, Basque, Behdini, Belorussian, Bengali, Bosnian, Bulgarian, Burmese, Cakchiquel, Cambodian, Cantonese, Catalan, Chaldean, Chao-chow, Chin, Chuukese, Cree, Croatian, Czech, Danish, Dari, Dinka, Diula, Dutch, Edo, English, Estonian, Ewe, Fante, Farsi, Fijian, Hindi, Finnish, Flemish, French, Fukienese, Fula, Fulani, Fuzhou, Ga, Gaddang, Gaelic, Garre, Georgian, German, Gorani, Greek, Gujarati, Haitian, Creole, Hakka, Hausa, Hebrew, Hindi, Hmong, Hungarian, IbanagIbo, Icelandic, IgboI, Iocano, Indonesian, Italian, Jakartanese, Japanese, Javanese, Karen, Karenni, Kashmiri, Kazakh, Kikuyu, Kinyarwanda, Kirundi, Korean, Kosovan, Kotokoli, Krio, Kurdish, Kurmanji, Laotian, Latvian, Lingala, Ltthuanian, Luganda, Luo, Maay, Macedonian, Malay, Malayalam, Mandarin, Mandingo, Mandinka, Marathi, Marshallese, Mien, Mina, Mirpuri, Mixtcco, Moldavan, Mongolian, Montenegrin, Navajo, Neapolitan, Nepali, Nigerian, Norwegian, Nuer, Oromo, Papiamento, Pashto, Patois, Polish, Portuguese, Pulaar, Punjabi, Quichua, Romanian, Russian, Samoan, Serbian, Shanghainese, Sichuan, Sicilian, Sinhalese, Slovak, Somali, Sorani, Spanish, Sundanese, Susu, Swahili, Swedish, Sylhetti, Tagalog, Taiwanese, Tajik, Tamil, Telugu, Thai, Tibetan, Tigre, Tigrinya, Toishanese, Tongan, Toucouleur, Tshiluba, Turkish, Twi, Ukrainian, Urdu, Uyghur, Uzbek, Vietnamese, Visayan, Welsh, Wolof, Yiddish, and Yoruba." I say in one breath.

"Gosh. Any other languages we need to know of?" Jack asks with a look of awe on his face.

"Umm… Pig-latin and Klingon." I reply.

"Why the heck do you need to speak all these languages?" Bunny asks.

"Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'être ainsi attirés par des carottes?" I ask him. Jack laughs.

"What?" Asks Bunny.

"She- She said- She asked about why you have to be so attracted to carrots!" He shouts.

"I didn't know that you speak French!" I say to him.

"Well I didn't know that you speak 171 languages!" Jack says back.

"YOU WERE COUNTING?!" Shouts North and Bunny at the same time.

"HOW?!" Tooth asks. I guess she and Bunny came in to hear my list of languages.

"Well, in my head I was like '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11-" Jack replies.

"We don't need to hear you count to 171!" Tooth cuts him off, "And, Crea, how did you learn to speak Klingon?" Asks Tooth.

"You tell me." I reply. I honestly don't know.

"So…" States North, "Why don't we eat and then we can all talk about Death!"

"Well, isn't that a beautiful day starter." I reply sarcastically. Jack chokes a little on his orange juice.

"Wha- Why did Manny give us children?" North shouts.

"I know you love us." I say in a sing-song voice. North sighs. I sit down along with everyone else.

"Cheers!" Jack shouts and begins to stuff his face with various pastries. I look at Bunny and immediately put a napkin over my eggs and put the egg bowl behind the pancakes so he can't see them. I have no idea if he would be okay with it, but, whatever. I smile and stick a bit of pancake in my mouth.

**After Breakfast Because All They Do Is Eat…**

I finish and put my dirty dishes in the sink for the yetis to wash. "Paldies par Jūsu rīcībā!" I say to the first cleaning yeti.

"Ak, tā nav problēma, dārgais!" The yeti replies. I walk off into the Globe Room along with everyone else.

"So, first things first, we have to find a way to protect Jack and Crea from Death." Tooth states from her chair.

"With my ninja skills!" I shout and jump from rafter to rafter while kicking at the air.

"Your ninja skills won't work on this one." North replies. I smile and wrap all of the other five Guardians in a rope that used to be my pencil. I drag them along into the weapons room that a yeti had told me about.

"Now, who said that my awesome skills won't work?" I ask. I stance myself in front of a dummy and snap a kick at its head. The head flies off of its body and knocks into the rest of the dummies, thus knocking them over.

"Woah…" Mutters Jack.

"BOOSH!" I yell, and run around, jumping on each dummies' heads.

"Calm down, Shelia!" Bunny yells and grabs my shoulder. I flip over him and keep jumping everywhere.

"YETIS!" North yells. Phil rushes in. "DID YOU PUT SUGAR IN THE PANCAKES?" Phil slowly nods. "PHIL! No…" North sighs. Sandy rushes over to me and puts me to sleep.

**When She Wakes Up…**

"-They'll be okay." Mutters Bunny to a distraught Tooth.

"What happened?" I ask as I rub sleep out of my eyes.

"Tooth's worried about you and Jack with Death on the loose." Bunny explains. I kneel down next to Tooth.

"Hey, Tooth, we'll be okay. I promise." I comfort her.

"You're sure?" She sniffles.

"Of course! You act like we'd ever leave our family!" I smile at her. She grabs me and strangles me in a death hug, to my surprise. I begin to suffocate.

"Tooth! Arms off!" Shouts Bunny. My face is turning blue.

"Oops! Sorry!" She exclaims and lets me go. I turn over to her and wipe her tears off with my thumbs.

"See? We'll be fine!" I reply. The yetis call me, and I walk to the kitchens.

"Hei, Phil! Ko tu gribi, lai es daru?" I shout to Phil over the commotion of the kitchen.

"Vai jūs pavārs?" He asks me.

"Protams, es varu! Kāpēc?" I ask him.

"Par Yetis un man ir pārtraukums tieši tagad, un mēs apdares vakariņas, lai jūs varētu darīt desertu? Jūs varat iet visiem, ja vēlaties!" He states.

"Man patiktu!" I shout. The yetis leave and I stand in the middle of the kitchen. I think of some recipes. "Dessert, huh? I'll show Phil and the yetis what a dessert truly is!" I mutter to myself. I grab some random ingredients that I need for my cooking. I dump out some flour into a bowl, which doesn't go as planned. The whole thing dumps out. "No! I only need 3 cups, not 20! Hmm… THE MORE THE MERRIER!" I shout. I grab three jugs of milk and pour them in. I laugh like a maniac. Grabbing the mixer, I stuff it in the mess and turn it on. My face gets splattered, but I don't care. I mean, it's already covered in flour! I notice my pristine shoes on the floor. Thinking, I take them off, along with my socks, and set them in the next room. I walk back in and resume my mixing. I grab two cartons of eggs, crack them, and dump them in. "I feel like I just killed a whole population of chickens." I say to myself. I dump in all of the contents of a salt shaker, and add other necessary ingredients. Hmm… I think each Guardian need their own cake! I split the mess of dough into six separate bowls. One I put a note on for Jack, then North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and me! I take Jack's first and dump in white chocolate. I'll make some ice cream for this. I dump half of Jack's batter (I need room for the ice-cream!) into North's bowl. I turn on the stereo in the corner. Music blasts through the halls.

_And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,_

_Looking down on these bright blue city lights._

Hmm… This is Of Monsters And Men's 'King and Lionheart'… I didn't know North liked them… I pull out red dye and sing with the music.

_And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait._

_We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay._

I mix the dye in with the batter. The batter turns blood red, so I add a bit of flour to soften it a bit.

_Howling ghosts – they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

I take Tooth's in hand and pour out multi-colors of dyes and turn it over and over as to not change the color mixture.

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

_A lionheart._

_His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly_

I take Sandy's and pour in some golden sparkles that are shaped like orbs. I then dump in some yellow dye.

_Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind._

_Though far away, though far away, though far away_

_We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same._

I fill Bunny's with chocolate powder and brown food coloring. I dump in some Oreos for good measure.

_Howling ghosts – they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

I then take mine and fill it with silver liquid that says it's edible. I smile at my creations.

_And in the sea that's painted black,_

_Creatures lurk below the deck_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

I frown at my extra batter in the beginning bowl. Too much. Enough for a large cake for the yetis, and large ones for the Tooth fairies, eggs, and elves. And someone else…

_And as the world comes to an end_

_I'll be here to hold your hand_

I make the Tooth fairies' like Tooth's.

_'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._

_A lionheart._

I also make the eggs' like Bunny's.

_A lionheart._

_A lionheart._

And the elves' like North's.

_A lionheart._

_A lionheart._

I decide to make the extra guest Pitch. I fill it with black dye.

_A lionheart._

_A lionheart._

_A lionheart._

_A lionheart._

I put all of them in the oven and set the time.

_Howling ghosts – they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

I suddenly lose patience and call Lightbulb.

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

Lightbulb comes and I take the cakes out of the oven. I point at them.

_And in the sea that's painted black,_

_Creatures lurk below the deck_

She sticks her face over a candle and sucks in the fire. She flies over the cakes and slowly spits fire at them as I spin them.

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

_A lionheart._

_A lionheart._

We finish, and the cakes are perfectly baked. Yum!

_A lionheart._

_A lionheart._

I grab the icings, sprinkles, frostings, fondant, and other items that I might need.

_A lionheart._

_A lionheart._

_A lionheart._

_A lionheart._

_A lionheart._

The song ends and turns to radio to play assorted songs. First, I take Jack's and split it into layers. Three layers, to be exact. I take a tub of vanilla ice-cream and put three big scoops in between two layers. I stick them together, and smooth the ice-cream around the edges.

I grab North's cake and place on red icing, along with some black cotton candy that I had found somewhere. It looks sorta like a representation of his clothes! I smile at my work and place it on a clean counter.

I grab Jack's again and ice it with a really light blue. I use white granule-sprinkles and flick a whole bunch on top for snowflakes. I begin melting sugar for a sugar lake over the stove. I mix in some blue coloring, and when it's done, I place it on top of the cake. I make a fondant Jack that looks, now, let me toot my own horn here, exactly like him. I place him on the lake so he looks like he's skating on it. I make some tree trunks with melted chocolate and peppermint for peppermint bark (Ha ha ha! Really bad pun!) and craft each leaf carefully with some green cotton candy and dry, cold hands. I place them all on top of the cake and set it in a deluxe freezer that used to be my pencil. I set the freezer next to the table.

I grab Tooth's and skip the icing. I make teeth made of fondant mixed with mint and peppermint extract and place those on top. I cover it with multi-colored sugar-sprinkles and put a box of real floss next to the cake for a joke. I place it next to North's.

I then grab Sandy's and ice it with cream cheese frosting. I use this golden spray paint for cakes (Yes, this is real!) and spray it all over the top and sides. I sprinkle on more golden orb sprinkles and golden regular sprinkles. I take golden cotton candy and form sting rays, dinosaurs, unicorns, and fish and put them on the cake along with a fondant Sandman. I place it next to Tooth's.

I pull out Bunny's brown one and ice it with green. Then I begin the painstaking process of using a special frosting tip and making green grass all across it. I finally finish, and it looks beautiful. I then cover it in fondant eggs with legs and fondant flowers. I put in cotton candy bushes and brown peppermint bark orange trees. I put in some pulled sugar dye lakes for fun. I make a fondant Bunny and put him on top. I quickly make fondant Tooth and fondant North to put on their cakes because I forgot. I put Bunny's next to Sandy's.

I grab mine and frost it with multi-colors of frosting and spray it a bit with silver. I cover it with silver sprinkles because magic fascinates me. I make fondant pencils, sketchbooks, and children to put on top. I then make me and put myself on top. I put mine next to Bunny's.

I then make all of the elves', fairies', yetis', and eggs' exactly like their boss's and put them in front of their boss's cake.

I grab Pitch's black cake and frost it in black icing. I cover it in black cotton candy and make a fondant Pitch. I put him on top and sprinkle on black sprinkles. I smile and place it beside my bed for tonight. I scrawl a message and put it beside the cake. I run back downstairs.

"Hei! Phil! Es esmu darīts!" I yell out the door. Phil comes running.

"Kas heck?! Ko jūs darīt, lai virtuvē?!" He shouts. I suddenly become aware about my feet squishing in something… I look down, and to my horror, my feet are standing in a glob of squishy batter.

"Ak mans Dievs, es esmu tik žēl! Lūk, es gatavo kūkas! Es daži jums puiši, kā arī!" I shout in vain of apologizing. I point at the cakes on the counter. Phil gasps.

"Mans Dievs ... Kā Vai jums ... Tie ir skaisti ... Kur ir Jack?" Phil gapes and asks me. I point to the freezer.

"Man patīk viņa labākais, un tas ir saldējuma kūka, tāpēc man nācās nodot to saldētavā." I reply. He opens the freezer and just stares.

"Kā ... Tu esi skaista kūka autors!" I smile at him.

"Jums vajadzētu izmēģināt savu zupu, ja jūs domājat, ka ir labi!" I reply.

"Lūdzu!" He shouts. I laugh. "Iet sēdēt, ir pienācis laiks vakariņām! Es atnesīšu jūsu kūkas, kad ir pienācis laiks!" He commands.

"Labi! Paldies!" I shout back. I skip off to the bathroom to wash my feet real fast.

I finish soaking my feet, and walk off to get my shoes. After I put them on, I run down to the dining room.

"Ah, Crea! We were waiting for you!" Shouts North at my arrival.

"You didn't have to!" I exclaim as I sit down next to Bunny.

"Of course we did, Shelia! You're family now!" I smile at Bunny. The yetis pull out numerous dishes. My mouth waters.

"Dig in!" Shouts North. I fill my bowl with beef stew and coat my plate in rolls and chicken. I fill my glass with water. A yeti brings out my used-to-be-pencil fridge. He grunts under the weight and hands it to me. Many noises of confusion are passed. I stand up, hold the heavy fridge with one hand and eat my stew with the other. I wish for a pencil, shove it in my pocket, and sit back down to eat. The Guardians aren't even surprised anymore.

"So, Crea, what did the yetis want?" Asks Jack.

"Oh, they asked me for something." I reply simply.

"For what?" Asks Tooth.

"Things." I commentate. They all look cautiously at me, but continue eating.

"So, what do we have to discuss?" Asks Jack.

"You guys are really good at asking questions! How about what to do with Death because every single other time we try to discuss it I go crazy or fall asleep." I reply.

"Sure! North?" Starts Tooth.

"Well, I say that Crea and Jack should have a weapon at all times and a caretaker." States North.

"Awh! No!" Groans Jack.

"Okay… Who would mine be?" I ask.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to be a personal caretaker for either of these two?" North booms.

"Great job, North, you turned being a parent into a job affair. Nice." I reply. North looks sheepish. "I was kidding!" I shout. North laughs. Tooth raises her hand, eager, in the air.

"Yes, Tooth?" Asks North in a thick Russian accent.

"Well, I was wanting to volunteer to be Crea's caretaker, if that's okay, I mean…" Tooth exclaims.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I ask. Tooth squeals in happiness and jumps up to hug me over the table. "Tooth, the shirt! My shirt's going to get in the macaroni!" I shout. Tooth quickly lets go and checks the rim of my shirt.

"Awh! Honey, there's a bit of cheese on there!" Before she can even finish her statement, I have begun suckling on the edge of my shirt.

"Mmm… Cheese…" I murmur. The Guardians laugh.

"What about me?" Asks a dejected (And laughing) Jack Frost.

"I'll take care of the Gumby." States Bunny. I gasp.

"OMG I HAVE A NEW NICKNAME FOR YOU, BUNNY!" I shout, and Bunny starts laughing.

"O… MG? When did you become a normal teenager?" Bunny asks.

"First off, HEY!" I punch the Pooka in the shoulder. "Secondly, 13 is not a teen. And last but not least, Bunny, I have now christened you LITTLE BUNNY FOO FOO!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Jack cracks up. Bunny stares around at the sniggering Guardians, for the exception of Jack.

"Aren't you guys on my side?" He asks.

"We can not help it, Bunny, your nickname is just…" North bursts out laughing.

"Little Bunny Foo Foo, hopping through the forest! He came upon a willow and threw an egg und-" Bunny cuts off my song. "-Mr mih!" I finish.

"So, on Death, do we have a game plan?" Asks North. Bunny takes his paw off my mouth. I open and close my mouth like a fish to get the feeling back in it. Jack chuckles.

"Well, we work together…" I pause for dramatic effect.

"Yes?" Asks everyone in the room, leaning in closer to hear me.

"AND WE WING IT!" I shout. Bunny rubs his ears.

"Hey, watch the ears, Shelia!" He shouts.

"That's not a plan, sweetie!" Tooth says in a sweet voice to me.

"Well, yeah, I know that. That's what you guys did last time, though." I exclaim.

"Well, yeah, I guess she's right." Mutters Jack.

"So why'd you bring it up?" Asks Bunny.

"I dunno. I was bored." I reply.

"None truer words spoken." Comments North. I chuckle a bit. Everyone finishes their dinners and the yetis come for dessert. They roll out six cakes, my cakes, to be exact. I smile at their generosity.

"Yetis, you have overworked yourselves!" Exclaims North when he receives his cake.

"This is so pretty I can't bring myself to eat it!" Gasps Tooth.

"Whoa…" Mutters Bunny.

"How did you… How… Yetis?" Asks Jack when he receives his stunning cake.

"Yum!" I shout, for play.

"Yetis, how did you do this?" North asks. Phil shakes his head and points at me.

"Crea?" Asks Tooth.

"Yeah, I made them! Do you like them?" I ask.

"Like them?!" Shouts Jack.

"I hate to admit it, but, Shelia, even I can't do this. And I'm the Easter Bunny!" Exclaims Bunny.

"I thought you were a kangaroo." I mutter under my breath. Jack chuckles a bit.

"Dig in!" I add. Everyone hesitates and shakes their heads.

"Not without-"

"NORTH, THAT'S MY LINE!" Screams Jack.

"Fine." He murmurs. I turn my pencil into a self-printing camera. The Guardians smile and huddle together, holding their cakes. A yeti offers to take the picture and I nod and jump over to them with my cake. I pose with them and the yetis snap a picture. We sit down and eat our cakes.

After we finish, we sit in the conference room to chill, with Bunny, North, and Sandy drinking Russian Vodka spiked eggnog and Tooth, Frosty, and I drinking hot chocolate. Well, not Frosty. His is iced.

"Hey, today I taught the elves a new word!" I shout.

"Please don't tell me it's like Jack and the D-word." Sighs North. I snigger.

"What?" Asks Jack.

"Oh, I'm just envisioning the elves cussing when they run into things." I reply.

"They must have been pretty avid cussers, then."Supplies Tooth. I smirk.

"You guys wanna see them test out my new word?" I ask. They nod, cautiously. I morph my pencil into a boom box with a spy tape in it. I play it, the Mission Impossible theme, and suddenly 50 elves in black suits jump from the rafters.

"BONZAI!" They all scream. The elves land like a shower on the floor. One plops in Sandy's eggnog and drinks it all, greedily. Sandy huffs and swats it away. I laugh at the one that unceremoniously lands on its face with a PLOP! The woozy elf that just drank the Vodka Eggnog stumbles around the room until it reaches Jack. It gives him a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek. When it pulls away, Jack rubs the area.

"It _bit me_!" He exclaims with a pout. I smile. All is well.

**AN: ERHMAGHERD, GUYS! A cliffie! I'm so sorry for not updating! Again, school started, everyone who could come over did, and honestly, an hour ago I began to catch a cold. During the summer season. I wonder where logic went. Oh yeah! And an important side note, I MET FREAKING JACK FROST! If you guys want to know the story behind it, I can tell you, but oh my gosh, he's even more handsome than the movie depicts him! Oh great, and now he's having a laughing fit over the fact that I called him "Handsome". If you guys have any flames, they will be used to roast Jack Frost because he gave me this STUPID COLD! Oh yeah, Jack. You go sit in that corner of shame. You go sit there now. By the way, Jack says hi! If you don't believe me, well then, you shouldn't be in the RotG fandom for NOT BELIEVING IN JACK! Okay, so, yeah, I'll try to update when I can, but Jack keeps bugging me! He just wiljaoijfio (Oops, sneeze!) not shut up!**


End file.
